


Message Book

by pushingclovers



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Mental Health Issues, shoot me, the characters are off but that's because I haven written them before this jfjfjdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: Inspector Layton keeps a leather-bound notebook for reasons unknown to anyone but him.--------Just a collection of notes and entries that might have been passed between the two Alfendis.





	Message Book

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am NOT in any way an expert on DID. If I get anything wrong, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible!
> 
> This idea came from the fact that some systems will use a message book to communicate with other alters or the host. I found it odd that Mystery Room didn't exactly have a method of communication visible, so I wrote down what I think they might write to each other in such a message book if they do have one.
> 
> Italics are Placid, bolded are Potty. Breaks in between entries (other than Post-Its) represent jumps in time.

**I'm losing time again. It feels as if I'm losing it, but no matter who I ask, they tell me I've been here. They tell me I was acting strange, and was I doing alright? Was my injury bothering me?**

**Perhaps I'm just losing my mind, rather than time.**

* * *

_**[Post-It]** _

**Take the pain meds tonight. Keep the delirium away.**

_Delirium? Is that what my name is, now?_

* * *

**I'm most definitely insane. Either that or someone broke into the office and is playing some sick joke on me.**

**Because this...is definitely not my writing.**

**Too loopy and cramped.**

**Whoever you are, you'll regret coming into my life.**

* * *

_**[Post-It]** _

**FIND THE NOTEBOOK.**

* * *

_Threats? All caps? Really?_

_Clever place for the book._

_Just do your research, and check your pockets. See you tonight._

* * *

   _You haven't replied in a while. Have you gone dormant, or is work not exciting enough for you to stay?_

_Scratch that. I've had blackouts, so I know you've been out and about._

_Is it possible that you're ignoring me?_

**I thought if I ignored your existence, you'd disappear.**

_Ha ha. Unfortunately, that was incorrect._

_Something tells me we'll have to cope with each other a while. So...why not get along?_

**Get out of my damn head.**

* * *

  _It seems my counterpart has become the dormant personality. I'm not complaining, of course, but it worries me how quickly he can emerge- especially in the company of a suspect. But we haven't lost a case yet._

* * *

_**[Post-It]** _

**CUT YOUR DAMN HAIR.**

* * *

  _Every time he does come out, he leaves a passive aggressive note for me. Usually written in all caps. He's also told me to stop wearing my 'ratty sweater'._

_And no, I will not cut my damn hair, thank you._

**I can't focus if hair is always in my eyes, moronic twit.**

**And quit acting like this is just an internal monologue.**

_Isn't that what this is anyway?_

* * *

**_[Post-It]_ **

_There's a new Detective Constable assigned to the Mystery Room. Be nice to her._

* * *

_She's solved her first case already, and she didn't even need assistance finding the culprit when shown the suspects. She has promising intuition and logic skills, despite the scores Constable Barton has shared with me._

_I hope that you don't scare her off. She could be a valuable asset._

* * *

**What an idiotic daredevil, that little ginger.**

**You made her afraid of me, you know. But she hasn't run for the hills yet. You should be happy.**

**She's charming, though. Her and her stupid little nicknames.**

_I thought you might like her. And yes, I am happy that you haven't intimidated her so much to leave yet._

**Thou of little faith, dear brother. Just watch me.**

* * *

_**[Post-It]** _

**We need a better hiding place for the Message Book. Our dear Lucy is too smart for her own good.**

* * *

_Our dear Lucy? Sounds to me like you're beginning to like her for more than her intellect._

**She's interesting. That's all I'm saying on the matter.**

* * *

_She's already nearly found the Message Book again. Perhaps we should just show her. After all, she already knows about us both._

_She's even tamed you, 'Potty Prof'._

**Stop calling me that, Placid.**

_No answer as to showing her?_

**We are not showing Lucy the Message Book. Don't ask again, or I'm cutting our tongue out and hiding the book from you, too.**

_Fair enough, I suppose._

* * *

**_[Post-It]_ **

_You haven't cut our tongue out. I'm disappointed._

**Keep bugging me and you won't be.**

* * *

**Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I can never understand your stubbornness. How many times will you ask about my little notebook you've seen me scribble in? How many times will you question wh** _at's in it?_  
  
_**I cannot let you see the in** ner workings of our-_

_...ah._

_Our dear Lucy is simply curious._

* * *

**I have a strong urge to throttle myself, if only it reaches my stupid brother.**

**He's going to kill me one of these days, but it won't be soon enough.**

_I'm good for something, after all, I see_ _. But haven't I already 'killed' you? Have I not been a roadblock in your way after him?  Have I NOT stolen your life, your career, your reputation from you?_

**You're a fucking ray of sunshine at midnight.**

* * *

_She's found a note and keeps questioning me. It has your handwriting, so I'll leave you to answer when you return. Please consider telling her the truth._

* * *

_Where have you gone, brother? Ignoring me again?_

* * *

_Brother?_

* * *

**She found it all on her own. At least she was polite enough to not read the damned thing.**

**Though she wouldn't stop asking when she saw how frantically I grabbed it.**

**We don't have a choice, do we? If we hide it again, she'll find it.**

**Damn the Commissioner for finding an assistant with infuriating intuition.**

 

 

 


End file.
